Kogasa Komatsu
Kogasa is an Ultimate participant of the Saisei Survival Game featured in Newly Despaired: Saisei. Her title is the Ultimate Lepidopterist because of her devotion to her studies. Because of how her love for lepidoptera has changed her so much, she believes that everyone can have a positive attitude if they try. History Early Life Kogasa grew up in a pretty normal life. At school, she would always be alone. Although Kogasa would sometimes talk to people, she would genuinely have no friends. Often bored, she would always glue her eyes to multiple screens from computers to tablets and phones. Even though she was addicted to her electronics, Kogasa truly wished for a sister so she wouldn't be so alone at school or at home. This was when Nora has appeared in her life. Nora Komatsu Kogasa thought that Nora would be an opportunity to make a friend for the first time, but it all went downhill after months and months living with her. Nora would become bossy and rude to Kogasa. Often causing fights between each other and getting themselves in trouble. Again, Kogasa would've thought this was an opportunity to change. But instead, she became more distant from other people. Her parents were concerned about her mental and physical health, so they decided to have a talk with her later. The Beginning of a New Start While Nora was asleep already, Kogasa was still preparing for bed. While almost turning her lamp off, Kogasa's parents went in her room to talk to her. They lectured her about how she should've tried to interact with other people instead on sitting in the corner constantly using her devices. Kogasa, not knowing what would come next, just ignored it and went to sleep. The next weekend, she was forced to pack her bags for a trip to her school's science camp. Her parents has forcefully signed her instead of Nora so she can interact with the outside world. Science Camp In the beginning, young Kogasa was absolutely bored and annoyed with everything. Seeing most of the things as gross. Although she despised most of the trip, Kogasa still had a seemingly normal attitude, so she wouldn't get in trouble. It was not until a couple days later Kogasa would take interest that would lead her to gain the title of the Ultimate Lepidopterist. The Butterfly Garden Surprisingly, as soon the young girl has stepped foot in the giant exhibit, her eyes widened with interest. She wandered around with amazement in the garden, getting lost with all the butterflies fluttering everywhere around her. She was soon called back, but every night she would sneak out of her cabin and visit the place by looking at the windows, hoping to see any butterflies. Back at Home When the girl came home, Kogasa had tried her best to change herself. Appearance and personality wise. She believed changing herself into a completely different person would set a good influence and also changing her reputation in public. "Kinda like a metamorphosis", she would say. Then she started to devote herself into studying butterflies and moths altogether. Through many months a letter arrived at her door, proclaiming that she is now the Ultimate Lepidopterist. Her parents were proud of her, but Nora was not. She has held many grudges and soon left the household by running away. The family was saddened and frightened at the situation, and soon asked for a search party to look for Kogasa's sibling. Soon after, they soon brushed it off, focusing on the future. Trapped Strangely, Kogasa did not panic at all when she saw the situation she and 15 other Ultimate Students were in. She tried her best to befriend everyone that she saw, before falling into another section of the facility. Discovering Ridley During her first exploration, Kogasa was wandering around the place until she saw ''Ridley''. She managed to free the dragon, in order to help the "poor thing". Instead of a thank you, Kogasa was greeted with an attempt of murder before the Stalker broke into the room and tried to attack them. Luckily, the two had managed to trick the Stalker and drop him down the ventilation shaft. Like Ridley's article, the dragon then said that Kogasa was lucky that they were in this type of situation, and tried to walk away alone. She then followed, along with earning the nickname "pipsqueak." Appearance Kogasa appears to be a tall, young woman with a white bob and blue eyes. She wears a white button-up shirt with puffed sleeves and yellow buttons with a pair of brown suspenders as well as a blue butterfly pin attached. She also wears a puffy cyan skirt with her previous affiliation symbol at the hem. Along with her outfit, Kogasa wears black cat shaped stockings with black sneakers with blue laces. Personality Kogasa overall is a very kind person with a positive mindset and she tries her best to befriend everyone that she can meet. (Although depending on the person she meets, she can get a little afraid of interacting with them.) She believes that everyone can change into a nice person, seeing how her talent had changed her into a complete different person. Kogasa would not rather talk about her past, since it still makes her uncomfortable to this day. Talent Kogasa's talent is the Ultimate Lepidopterist, meaning that she studies butterflies and moths. Relationships List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei Trivia * Kogasa's appearance was heavily inspired by Piko Utatane from GHOST's remix of Creative, which was originally composed by Creep-P. * During Saisei, Kogasa has never once mentioned having an adopted sister. * Nora Komatsu was originally going to be the Ultimate Exorcist, but Paradise has chosen against that for a lack of design and backstory.